Black Feminism vs White Feminism Wiki
Overview The main topics of our project is to show the correlation and causation between Black feminism and White feminism, this is an area that will be focused on. We want to show how Black feminism came to be as a result of White feminism not being inclusive to all women. The next topic will be what exactly falls under the two categories of feminism and compare and contrast the two, these two areas will be focused on. What is Feminism?: "the doctrine advocating social, political, and all other rights of women equal to those of men"- Dictronary.com Prominent Figures -Wilhelmina Drucker:' '(1847–1925) Known best for her work as a politician and peace activist, Whihelmina used her platform to fight for voting rights and equality for women. 1917–1919 her goal of women's suffrage was reached. -Mary Wollstonecraft’s A Vindication of the Rights of Woman (1792) had a major impact to the movement, it brought great attention to the lack of women's rights and magnified it on a global scale. "on the one hand, she criticizes patriarchal society (as it would later be called) for the unjust way it limits women’s rights, as well as their opportunity for education, self-expression, and economic independence; while on the other hand, she criticizes women for buying into femininity which, in her view, turns women into mere ‘spaniels’ and ‘toys’. " 'The Beginning of Feminism ' - The three waves of Feminism 1st wave- Feminism came about in France during the 19th century, the term feminism was coined by socialist to categorize women's behavior in society on the basis of the current societal norms. These norms were determined by the middle class Europeans at the time who were the most prominent figures as a way to describe the perfect women. 2nd wave- Women’s Suffrage movements that sprang up in the early 1800s. Women began to repurpose the word to stand for their right to act anyway they wanted instead of obeying societal norms. Women began to become more vocal and protest for their equality. While women fought all over for their rights, white women became the prominent figures of the movement due to their higher place in society. Finally on August 18th, 1920, the 19th Amendment to the U.S. Constitution granted American women the right to vote, a right known as women's suffrage was ratified. After this many white women felt as though they had won most of the battle, however, what about women of color? Being that suffrage happened almost 40 years before the civil rights movement many women of color were still left to fight for their rights as not only as a women, but as a black women. 3rd wave- In this final wave of feminism the idea of feminism itself has been become the center of debate as it seems to not represent any and all women. Questions surrounding the use of this term as an "umbrella term" (one that has many sub categories) have begun to arise. Is feminism really about the equality of all women? or just white women? What about women from other races? religions? or even members of the LGBTQ communites? Thus, black feminism was created. Category:Browse